Back to the Barricades!
by GPRox
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras must go back to the barricades but this time, they're the attackers! Those loyal to the King are revolting and Enjolras, a governor of France's new republic, must put an end to this. Meanwhile, Baby Gavroche Joly has been kidnapped! It's up to Azelma and Joly to save their baby! And who doesn't want to hear about Bahorel and Grantaire who will also be featured!


**A/N: This is a followup of another fanfiction entitled: On My Own. In this one, Gavroche, Jean, Feuilly, and Courfeyrac are dead. Since I'm pretty sure I forgot some, I'll just tell you whose alive: Eponine, Enjolras, Joly, Bahorel, Azelma, and Grantaire. This takes place after the barricades. ENJoy! : ) Jtlyn, updates might be slow because of SCHOOL! -_- I don't do abandoning fanfics (anymore, I've only ever abandoned one) besides, I already have the plotlist so don't worry, this one will be finished!**

**Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose.**

My arms were wrapped around Enjolras's chest, my legs wrapped around him as he swung wildly in our indoor pool. The in laws were sitting in the shallow end of the pool, escaping the terrible heat that came with the final month of summer. As Enjolras struggled to get me off him, I giggled and grabbed on that much tighter. It was a game we played in between my swimming lessons, and I always had the best of fun while playing it.

The water felt divine. Since I was almost weightless in the water, I could cling to him easier and when he finally did knock me off, I'd slip into the cool water and kick my way back up. Unless, of course, I decided to stay under for a minute so that Enjolras would panic and come to my rescue.

The water splashed loudly, and our laughs echoed in the glass room. I could barely hear the in laws murmuring softly, likely criticizing Enjolras and me in a loving way.

"We're almost at thirty seconds," I giggled, my record time was forty two seconds before he knocked me into the water. Since then, he never let me get near that time.

At last, Enjolras grew desperate and flung himself underwater. I let go instantly, and kicked my way up.

"Dirty cheater," I muttered as I wiped the water away from my eyes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Enjolras said as he swam over to me and put his hands on my waist.

We kicked at the water to stay afloat in harmony and stared at each other through narrowed eyes. Enjolras wasn't sure what would come next… a kiss or a splash. His romantic side took over, so he leaned down, with closed eyes, and began pulling me towards him. I played along, but just before our lips met, I splashed him with my hand and swam away as fast as I could to the other end of the pool.

"You're the cheat sneak!" Enjolras laughed as he hurried to catch me.

I reached the end before him, and struggled to pull myself out. I could hear him swimming behind me. As soon as I pulled myself out, I began dashing around the pool to the shallow end. But Enjolras made it out faster than I had, and he grabbed me, and carrying me bride-style, he ran towards the deep.

"Enjolras, no-" I screeched before he jumped in, throwing us both back into the pool.

As we sank, a flash of the memory of jumping off a bridge and into a river with Enjolras ran through my mind. I took his hand, just as I had in the river, and he led us both back up.

When our heads popped up, we were laughing wildly and I put my hands on his shoulders. His hand went on my back, and his other hand grabbed one of my legs to keep me afloat. This time, when he brought his lips down to mines, I let them meet and I kissed him back passionately. We were honestly kissing a bit too deeply to be in front of his parents, but we didn't really care –we were a married couple now, and Enjolras was the master of the house.

"Enjolras, honey," Mother called (Enjolras's mother insisted that I called her Mother). Upon hearing his mother, Enjolras pulled away blushing slightly the way he always did when we stopped kissing and turned to his mother, "Your father and I are going to go upstairs now, just wanted to be polite and tell you goodbye for the moment."

Enjolras nodded, and I turned and waved to them. As soon as they left the pool room, Enjolras turned back to me and placed his lips on mines again. We didn't get very far before the door opened again.

"What mother?" Enjolras groaned after he yanked away from me when we heard the door open.

I turned to see a blushing maid at the doorway. All the maids blushed when they were in Enjolras's presence. I was certain that they all noticed how gorgeous Enjolras was, what girl didn't? In turn, they usually gave me dirty looks when I passed them in the hall, but I didn't mind. I'd probably have done the same.

"The President is here, he wishes to speak with you immediately," she said before curtsying and then rushing out.

"I didn't know Gustavo would be coming today," I said, as I swam with Enjolras to the edge of the pool.

Enjolras climbed out, and as he pulled me out, he muttered, "Neither did I."

We grabbed towels, and dried off as quick as we could, then rushed upstairs to change. Our clothes were laid out on the bed. I picked up my clothes then hurried into my powder room to put them on leaving a dripping trail where I went. Thankfully the floor of our bedroom was made of terracotta tiles so they could be dried easily. A maid was waiting for me in the powder room. She had been reading one of my books which I allowed and actively encouraged. She helped me put on the corset and the dress… and then my shoes since the corset would not let me bend down. As she brushed my hair, I thought about how this was the life I'd always imagined when I was little. I was born to be pampered, but it all seemed like a silly dream just a few years ago. Now I was actually living the life I thought I was meant to live, but didn't think I'd actually live. My fantasy life. When the maid finished, we walked out of the bathroom together arm in arm.

The door to Enjolras's powder room, I noticed, was closed. I could tell he wasn't in it. I asked the maid to mop up the water, and then hurried down the hall, down the stairs, and into Enjolras's meeting room. An unexpected visit from the President was _never_ a good sign.

The President was sitting in Enjolras's big chair, and Enjolras sat across the long table facing Gustavo whom I'd nicknamed Red Beard when we first met (I never called him Red Beard to his face, it was just the name I used in reference to him since I didn't actually know his name when we met). Both Enjolras and Gustavo looked severely grim. When I entered, I curtsied as was custom and Gustavo rose and kissed my hand. I smiled nervously and walked over to sit next to Enjolras.

"What happened?" I asked using my quaint, light, lady voice.

"Spies have reported that the King's Guard are to start their rebellion soon," Gustavo announced.

"How?" I cried. The King's Guard were the group of rich maniacs who were still loyal to the king even though France was now a republic.

Gustavo stared straight ahead at Enjolras, and appeared severely annoyed. "They're going to rebel by constructing barricades."

My hand flew to my mouth. "B-barricades? They're going to barricade themselves in someplace?" I asked weakly.

Gustavo nodded grimly, and my throat went dry. These people obviously didn't know how horrible a place the barricades were to die nor that they'd be crushed instantaneously by France's new and improved military. I realized that these were probably the same thoughts running through some military general's head when he found out it was his job to lead the soldiers who were supposed to end our revolution.

I began sniffling as memories of the barricade flashed through my mind so quick I couldn't register them all… Suddenly, the door burst open and Joly appeared in the doorway. The first thing I noticed about Joly was the tears in his eyes and his panicked appearance.

One of our male servants rushed in after Joly and angrily grunted, "I said the Governor was busy!" He grabbed Joly by the shirt.

I heard sobbing in the distance… Azelma! I rose quickly, and stared into Joly's panicked eyes. Something was wrong. No cry of the baby… where was Gavroche Joly?!

"Gav-" Joly cried, as the servant dragged him out of the room, "They took Gavroche Joly."

"Release him," I ordered the servant.

I followed Joly out half running, and found Azelma sobbing in the living room on the sofa… babyless. Her brown hair was in a neat bun, there was smeared make up on her face, but the parts of it that were still intact looked like they took effort to put on which meant that she had gotten herself dressed before Gavroche Joly had been taken. A giant lump formed in my throat and I sat next to Azelma and took her hands.

"My baby," Azelma repeated, sobbing, "My baby… he's gone."

"He's been kidnapped?" I whispered. And Azelma simply nodded as she shook violently with her sobs.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my light brown haired, blue eyed baby nephew. He was barely a year old, he barely took his first steps a couple of months ago! I wrapped my arms around the sobbing Azelma, and struggled to contain my emotions. She did not me to freak out; she needed me to be there for her.

Enjolras made it into the living room and stood next to Joly who was crying softly into his hands. Enjolras's worried glance turned from me, to Azelma, to Joly.

"They took your godson?!" President Gustavo roared in the doorway.

"Who?" I whispered to Azelma, she hadn't stopped crying for a second, "Do you know who did this?"

Azelma took a shuddery breath, and her sad eyes met mines, "Papa."

**A/N: If you're reading this because you read On My Own, you've probably noticed the last chapter isn't up yet... I'm working on the list of everyone who ever reviewed that fanfiction, it will be up by next week (10/12/2014) for 1000% sure, I just wanted to post this one right now.**


End file.
